dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten
(Please note that many people are killed in this story, often times in horrifying, or graphic ways. If you can't handle that, then please do not read The Forgotten. Also, the 3rd and 4th sagas deal with heavily mature themes; these will be redacted for posts on this site. However, I can not guarantee that the story will be "whole" without them. In addition, due to the nature of reality, some people swear, and some of my characters do as well. I will censor the words, but be warned, they can still be easily figured out. If you have any questions, please leave a post on my talk page, or the talk page of The Forgotten. Thanks!) Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten is a fan fic/manga/(potential)anime created by KidVegeta. The story itself begins in the 737 age, and is relatively simplistic in nature (the story will get more complicated as time goes on). Mostly, it centers around the adventures of a young Saiyan, named Ledas (pronounced lee-dahs) and Prince Vegeta as they try and gain respect from the tyrant Frieza. Many developmental aspects of Vegeta and Ledas’ fighting techniques will be shown. Also (hopefully!) the saga will give a firm foundation to Ledas’ motivations and values in later sagas. After the destruction of planet Vegeta, Ledas crash lands on Planet Cooler. 92 and is thought dead. But, it is here where his story truly begins. Alone and broken, both physically, and mentally, Ledas must somehow find a way to get stronger… and defeat the minions of PC92. Even more dangerous, is the power struggle between the outpost’s captain and Cooler’s appointed governor, both of whom have unimaginable power. It is up to Ledas to stop their insanity before it consumes him, and the entire planet. Theme Song As of now (I might change this later), the overall theme song (and opening theme) for The Forgotten will be Europa/Electric Romeo by Globus/Immediate Music. The ending theme is River Of Tears, by Two Steps From Hell. (starting at the 28 second mark, to keep it within a minute) The final theme (different from ending theme as this is only played at the end of the last episode of each saga) is Great Spirits by Two Steps From Hell. 'Saga Themes:' Prince Vegeta Saga -''' Dragon Rider and Freefall (Two Steps From Hell) 'Lauto Saga -' After The Fall and (upon introduction of Lauto) The Soul That Must Awaken (Two Steps From Hell) 'Planet Earth Saga -' Love And Loss (Two Steps From Hell) 'Kyokatshi Saga -' Fragments Of Deception (Two Steps From Hell) 'Reunion Saga -' To Glory (Two Steps From Hell) Bit of a side note, but I've always wanted to fit False King in here somewhere (it's one of my favorites), and the natural place is Lauto Saga, but that saga already has two themes. Might just end up being "teaser" trailer music or an overall montage theme for the entire series. I'm still undecided. Canon Great care was taken with this story to preserve Dragon Ball's canon. None has been broken, except for, maybe, GT's storyline. I do not view that as canon, so the timeline after Kid Buu's defeat may be different. There will be no Super Saiyan 4, or fanon (and incredibly underdeveloped and inconsistent) levels of 5, 6, 7 and beyond. For a detailed look at what I view as canon, please visit: http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:KidVegeta/Canonicity Characters For a detailed list of notable characters in this story, please visit Character List (The Forgotten). Power Levels In the Dragon Ball Universe, one of the most inconsistent things is the rapid rises in power levels. I have tried to stop this. So, in The Forgotten, power levels will be within the limits of sanity. I've always had a problem with how every new villian is stronger than the Z fighters, no matter how much training they have done before. I will change this. Indeed, the main villian in the Lauto Saga is actually surpassed in power about halfway through the saga, because I think it's important to show that not all power is in physical strength. For a list of power levels throughout the entire series, please visit the list of power levels to see a detailed list of power levels of all characters, as they progress in The Forgotten. Questions Answered Being the vast, often times complicated universe that it is, questions will undoublty come up about The Forgotten. Now, while I have yet to find a single canon breaking element of my story, this questions and answers focus more on certains aspects of the actual story which may seem unclear. To see all questions and answers asked thus far (and feel free to at any time add your own questions directly to the page) visit: Questions That Need Answering: A Detailed Look Into The Forgotten. Sagas Prince Vegeta Saga: This saga covers Ledas' and Vegeta's friendship and training up to and including the destruction of Planet Vegeta. '''Chapter List: Prologue Lest I Forget... Just Saibamen? Explosions, Vegeta... Lots of 'em! A Litte Paranoia Never Hurt Anyone Always Remember Your First Lord Frieza Do Come Back Alive The Boy Doesn't Mean Any Harm Because It's My Birthday No More Monkeys! (season finale part 1) Serenity in Atonement (season finale part 2) [[Lauto Saga (The Forgotten)|'Lauto Saga']]:''' This saga covers Ledas' crash landing on Planet Cooler 92, and his subsequent integration into the outpost's hierarchy. This Saga goes until Ledas' ascension to Super Saiyan, and his departure to earth, to find Vegeta. '''Chapter List Lyin' And Laughin' To Cooler, With Love Among The Giants First Glimpse Big Mistake A Mess Of Politics Mysterious Presence Chosen I Don't Know Anything! New Tricks Haunting Memory Finding Aprido That Makes Him The Guv'nor Our Savior, Fight Evil A Promise Costly Preparations Ascendancy (season finale part 1) To Each, According To His Sins (season finale part 2) 'Planet Earth Saga:' This Saga covers Ledas' landing on earth, and the events that take place there, up until Ledas' explosion of anger, which kills . Chapter List: The Orphan Familiar Presence Hazing Distractions Of Cell Capsule Corp Too Brief The Monster Inside Me... Coud I? Could You? Hide And Seek Feelings, One Way (might become banned chapter, depending on severity) Slipping Into The Darkness I Just Want To Watch The World Burn Let's Pretend Alas, For My Folk Ledas To A Greater Calling No More Sadness, No More Anger Chasing Ghosts (season finale part 1) Thine Actions Vindicated (season finale part 2) 'Kyokatshi Saga:' This saga covers 's pursuit of Ledas, after the death of . and are also considered . returns to the forefront. Chapter List: We May Have Forgotten... Still Here? Just A Child Connection Severence Balancing Act Duties Father Knows Best A Delicate Situation (might be banned chapter, depending on severity) No, No... Take Your Time Kyokatshi, He Was Called We Can Test Him Unforgivable The Hunt Is On Ballet, It Tames The Spirit The Product Of A Stable Mind Identity Confirmed A Saiyan At Heart He Will Not Come Quietly They Will Hold No Loyalty The Call Crossing The Line Oops... (might become banned chapter, depending on severity) Closing In Backtracking A Man Chooses... In Memory Facing The Rising Tide Without Forethought Truth Be Told There's Another Preventing Disaster One More Murder You're F***ed Two Worlds, One Choice (season finale part 1) Laying To Rest (season finale part 2) 'Reunion Saga:' Vegeta and Ledas reunite. The great threat reemerges. sees the truth, and decides to end it, himself. (note: I have yet to write a single word/plot idea about this saga. Chapters, and characters (even those implied) therein are subject to change at any time.) Chapter List: Tell Me Governor... Was I Wrong? Paid In Blood In So Doing... Choosing Time Unapologetic Family Man Reunited At Last With A Hint Of Nostalgia The Fourth Day Revelations An Entrance Worthy Of History Before My Very Presence The Cruelest Of Atrocities Show Off Story Of My Life The Spirit Bomb Putting Buu To Shame New Plan Tier Three Fat Lady Singing Power You Have Not Yet Witnesed! Last Grasp To Whatever End Rebuilding Thy Empire Two Kinds Of Pride Ishida's Bane Sticky Fingers (might be banned chapter, depending on severity) The Exception (series finale part 1) Simply Legendary (series finale part 2) Rise of Guva (TV Special) This special details the rise of Guva to becoming Governor of Planet Cooler 92. It will also shed light on the growth of the negative dispositions that Guva and Banas have toward each other. Some extra scenes from the beginning of the Reunion Saga will be shown, to expand upon Guva's mentality. Outbreak: Paved In Blood (TV Special) This special focusses on the origins of the character, the Benefactor who is seen in the first saga. His rise to power, the growth of his horror, and his thirst for pain will all greatly expanded upon. This special is set to release about halfway through the first saga, though it does not take place during that time period. Section List: *To The Quiet Village *That's a Knife... *High Treason Timeline Events Below are the timelines of DBZ and TF. This shows where, and when the two timelines intersect. ''Dragon Ball Z: 732: Prince Vegeta is born. 737: Planet Vegeta is destroyed, Goku is born. 761: Raditz arrives on earth. 762 : -November 3rd: Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth to fight Goku. Nappa is killed by Vegeta. -November 21st: Vegeta returns to Planet Frieza 79 to heal his wounds. -December 13th: Vegeta’s wounds are fully healed, he leaves for planet Namek. -December 18th: Vegeta arrives on Planet Namek. -December 24th: Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin fight the Ginyu force. Goku and Piccolo arrive. All begin battling Frieza. Vegeta and Krillin are killed. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, defeats Frieza. ''(note: Although Frieza is not killed until he goes to earth, it is here that his power ends) 764: Frieza and King Cold arrive on Earth, Future Trunks kills them. Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan. 764: Cooler travels to earth to exact revenge. He is defeated by Goku. 766: Trunks is born. 767: Cell appears, and is eventually defeated by Gohan. Goku and Future Trunks are killed. Gohan reaches Super Saiyan 2. Goten is born. 774: Goku returns to Earth for a single day. Vegeta becomes Majin and battles Goku. Majin Buu is awakened. Vegeta sacrifices his life trying to defeat Buu. Goku reveals Super Saiyan 3, and battles Buu with it. Buu's evil and good sides split creating Super Buu. Super Buu kills almost every person on Earth. 774: The fusion of Goten and Trunks, Gotenks battles Super Buu. Gohan arrives to help. Piccolo, Gotenks, and Gohan are absorbed by Buu. Elder Kai gives Goku his life allowing him to return to Earth. Vegeta returns to Earth. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito. Super Buu reverts to Kid Buu. Kid Buu destroys the Earth. Goku and Vegeta battle Buu on the world of the Kais. Porunga restores the Earth. Vegeta's life is restored when all of the good people who died are wished back to life. Goku destroys Buu . ''The Forgotten: 733: Ledas is born. 736: King Vegeta and Layeeck decide to have their two sons train together. 737: Prince Vegeta and Ledas start training together. Eventually start going on missions for Frieza with Nappa. Planet Vegeta, along with nearly all Saiyans, is destroyed. 738: -April 4th: Ledas crash lands on Planet Coola 92. -April 16: Guva puts Ledas on Banas’ Tains. -April 18th: Meloon fights Ledas, nearly kills the Saiyan child. 741: Ledas is promoted to full-fledged Tain, he is still not as strong as them 741: -February 8th: Ledas begins to train a lot with Lieme. -February 28th: He learns how to sense ki and suppress his power. 743: Ledas achieves a false/semi-super Saiyan form, though he is unable to transform again ''743: Guva fights Ledas for the first time, is still stronger, although barely. This worries him. 745: -August 21st: Ledas encounters Laotu, stops aging at age 12, is taught how to control his power. Ledas continues his intensive gravity training. (note: while Ledas trains to become a Super Saiyan, he never actually transforms until his fight with Payar) -October 14th: Aprido becomes an ally. 750: Ledas fights Banas, but cannot kill him. Guva exiles him. Ledas stays on the planet, uses the gravity rooms at night. 752: Ledas starts to befriend the local peoples. 754: Ledas witnesses Payar killing several natives. He vows to destroy the outpost. 756: Payar attacks the natives, Ledas, enraged, transforms into a Super Saiyan and the two fight. Payar retreats. 756: Ledas pursues, runs into Guva. Guva calls the Veteran fighters, but uses them as a trap to attack Banas himself. 756: Ledas fights Banas’ veteran fighters. Fights for the first time as a Super Saiyan, and disposes of them all. Guva and Banas fight, neither has an edge, and both are critically wounded. Guva is forced to tell Ledas that at least three other Saiyans survived, and they are serving under Frieza. Ledas begins his journey to find them. 756-763: Ledas travels to many planets, but is unable to find Vegeta. 764-6: Ledas returns to Planet Coola. 92. Guva after some coercion, reveals to Ledas that Frieza was killed by a Saiyan, and Cooler has left for earth to find him. Guva tells Ledas the location of the planet. Ledas leaves in late 766. 767: Ledas arrives on Earth. 767 and on Coming Soon! Trivia *The Forgotten is plural for a reason. Most characters, Lauto Saga and on can relate. *Originally the fourth Saga didn't exist, but there ended up not being enough value for introducing so many characters for so little time. *Originally (spoiler alert!!) Banas was supposed to die in the concluding chapter of Saga 2. *The Kyokatshi saga is the first to not take place on a new planet. *It is also the longest Saga, having twice as many chapters as the previous two sagas. *Starting in the Lauto Saga, each saga has a chapter titled, in reference, to the song Europa.